Tangled: A Hogwarts Halloween Musical
by Lemo Smith
Summary: Based on the Masayunho's Halloween art. Harry and Draco star in Hogwarts' first production! H/D slash, eighth-year fic. T for some mildly strong slash. Now on a temporary hiatus though it can be ended already.
1. Prologue

It was a fine August afternoon, and the idle chatter in the Gryffindor boy's dorm was interrupted by an outraged yell.

'Excuse me?'

'Come on Draco, it'll be fun!' Harry pleaded to his disgruntled lover.

'Malfoys do _not_, and I repeat this for you to understand, _do_ _not _play as pretty princesses prancing around with long hair!' Draco said petulantly. 'This will actually give them a reason to call me poncy!'

'Well, you are kind of a ponce,' Harry muttered under his breath. Draco, much to Harry's dismay, heard his comment and gave him a scathing glare. Then quite suddenly, he gave a triumphant smirk. Harry's heart sank as he knew what punishment entailed him. _Oh no…_

'And just like that, _someone _isn't getting any sex for a week.'

* * *

><p>Three days, thousands of shameless apologies, pleas and begs later, Draco had not only taken back his punishment but had somehow gotten roped into playing the role afterwards.<p>

* * *

><p>The Hogwarts Drama club had been started by several intrepid students who, after the war, decided that they would much rather act out adventures and battles than go through an actual one. The group, which included Hermione, her boyfriend Ron, Ginny and other eight-year students had decided on its first production to be for the upcoming Halloween celebration. The musical was based on a Muggle film, which was subsequently based on a popular fairytale.<p>

It was easy to guess one's reaction upon seeing the one person they would never expect to enter their club room one afternoon.

'M-m-Malfoy!' Ron spluttered. '_Seriously?_ You, of all people?' He turned towards Harry, who was standing next to Draco defensively and shuffling his feet, all the while keeping his gaze trained on the ground. 'Mate, I know that we were asking for a beautiful blond, but you know that we're also looking for a female, right? Or at least someone with long hair.'

Draco glared at Ron haughtily. 'Oh there's no need to worry _Weasley_,' his voice dripping with disdain on the last word. 'I have just the solution for that.' He pulled out his wand out of his pocket and pointed it at his head of white-blond hair and muttered a charm, closing his eyes and tilting his head back as he did. The rest of the people watched on in curiosity and wonder as almost instantly his hair began to grow and extend; it didn't stop until even the shortest ends had reached the floor. By the end, he had a long train of hair pooled around him.

Draco opened his eyes and glanced around the room, observing the shocked- and in Harry's case, a little aroused- expressions. He smirked and whispered another charm, this time flicking his wand over his head. His hair began to braid and unbraid itself, styling it in different ways. A third charm accompanied with his wand pointed at his hair and swishing in a downwards motion had it abruptly ceasing its movements and shortening to its former length.

Draco turned to face Ron again, his voice belaying his annoyance. 'So, any problems?'

There were no objections whatsoever, and the club began its rehearsal, the cast finally complete with its two main characters. After the practice, several girls came up to Draco, asking him for hair tips.

* * *

><p><em>TBC.<em>

**There it is! My first chapter! Wow, I feel so accomplished. Please excuse me for the embarrassingly short length... I'm really just starting out here and if all of you nice people out there give me your suggestions, then this should become better! In retrospect. Am I using that word right?**

***ahem* Okaayy... so, please. R&R! I'm actually planning for this to only be like a two-shot, so my plan is to have the big scene (you know, the art that I'm actually basing this on) in the next chapter. Should I? Should I not? You decide. Sort of. **

**Lemo**


	2. And So It Begins

**So here it is! The second chapter, FINALLY. *sighs and rubs hand over face wearily* You will not _believe _number of times I've had to write, re-write, and delete an endless number of scenes for this one. This is the end result. And written in a day! I'm soo accomplished.**

**An update on 27/10/11: Some minor changes, such as the addition of little details, grammar correction if there was any, etc.**

**So... enjoy!**

* * *

><p>After the cast members had been finalized, all the members had decided on their meetings to be on every Hogsmeade weekend, on either day or both. So, on Saturday, Harry and Draco linked hands and strode towards the club room.<p>

The Hogwarts Drama Club's room was about the size of an average classroom. Like other clubs, the room had been ornately furnished for the students' comfort. The chairs and sofas had all been pushed into the centre of the room, into a circular formation. Across the room from the door, a fireplace was built in where the flames crackled merrily, casting various shadows across the velvet-coloured walls and giving the room a homey feeling. Bookshelves as tall as the ceiling covered the walls next to the fireplace, and the giant windows on the left and right sides of the room had been magicked to show different scenery according to whatever a student told it to show. Today, it showed a hilly countryside, with grass as far as the eye could see. Trees swayed in the breeze and their orange and brown leaves floated gently to the ground, giving a small splash of colour to the landscape.

Being the first people to arrive for their weekly meeting, the pair settled down on a particularly large and plush sofa the faced the fireplace. Soon, the rest of the members arrived and the discussion began.

Despite it being their first attempt at creating their own musical, the students knew an unexpected amount of knowledge on what was needed for the production. They decided, then, that their first order of business was to get familiarized with the movie they were basing it on, and to subsequently turn it into a script.

Draco, Harry and Hermione had apparently been the only ones who had watched the movie, much less knew what a 'movie' was. They had found out this unfortunate tidbit of information when brainstorming for ideas on how to get familiar with film.

'I have an idea!' Harry suggested, raising his hand. Draco and the others looked on curiously. How about we have a movie screening, right here, right now?'

Silence.

Neville asked Harry timidly, 'Harry, what's a 'moo-vee'?'

Harry was stumped on how to explain to them exactly what a 'movie' was. Luckily for him, his blond-haired lover spoke up.

'My my, Longbottom,' Draco drawled sarcastically. 'Surely _you_ would possibly know what a movie is?'

Neville squeaked in embarrassment while Draco continued. 'A movie,' he said slowly, as though he were talking to a child, 'is like a Pensieve, except that the events you see in it are fake. There are hundreds of movies out there, you should try watching one sometime,' he ended rather plainly.

Draco settled back into the sofa comfortably, throwing an arm around his lover and watching the rest of the room's occupants with disinterest. Everyone stared at Draco in amazement, save Harry. _Was _this the same Draco Malfoy, who had until recently, proven to take a great deal of amusement in tormenting Neville Longbottom? Where was the relentless taunting, the mockery?

Growing bored with the silence, Draco cleared his throat and said rather loudly, '_Accio_!' Quickly he and Harry worked in tandem, him getting those sitting closest to the door to duck their heads and Harry performing a wandless _Alohomora _on the door, mere seconds before a rectangular object came flying through. With his famous Seeker's reflexes, Draco shot his hand up into the air and caught the device in his hand before it could crash into the opposite wall.

Draco set the player gently on the table and cast several spells in quick succession. Meanwhile, Harry explained to the others on what was going to happen.

'Right, so here is one of our own personal movie players. This is the one we use when watching with bigger audiences. Our smaller player is, of course, used personally.' Harry began. 'So what this does is basically project the movie onto a screen for the audience to see it better, and there usually will be speakers which make any sound louder for everyone to hear. Since we don't have the Muggle machines as they're rather bulky, Draco here,' He gestured to Draco, who was testing out the player and adjusting it, 'has spelled it to produce those same effects.'

Harry finished up his little talk by answering any other questions that people had. The fireplace had been put out and the only source of light came from the projection onto one of the walls, illuminating the room slightly. The seats were pushed into several rows so as not to have to crane their heads in unnatural angles to watch the movie.

Draco pressed the 'play' button on the player and settled back onto the couch, snuggling into Harry's warmth.

* * *

><p>'I don't believe it!' Flynn Rider cried. 'They just can't get my nose right!'<p>

'I don't believe it!' Harry mocked in a quiet yet high-pitched voice. 'I can't believe I'm going to play the role of a prat.' He grumbled to himself as Draco snickered silently, pulling him close.

Draco whispered to Harry slowly, his hot breath ghosting over the shell of his ear. 'Well, Harry, you better get used to it, since you were the one who volunteered to play him anyway.' Harry shivered.

* * *

><p>After watching the movie, one could visibly see the fluffy and romantic air hover around the rooms as couples all around were being all lovey around each other.<p>

'Eww! Gross,' Ron visibly gagged as he saw Ginny and Dean engage in a hot and heavy make out session, complete with plenty of groping and loud moans.

'And what, pray tell, do _you _think we are doing, Ron? Maybe we should stop too, since you think it's so _gross_?' Hermione said, annoyed, from her spot in Ron's lap.

'O-of course not, 'Mione! Err... I love you...'

Hermione closed her eyes and sighed. 'Noted, Ron.' They proceeded to continue their make-out session.

Any hope of getting work done for the rest of the meeting was abandoned.

Luckily, their agenda was met as a second meeting was scheduled the next day. With the script edited and finalized, the next matter of importance was their stage and props.

* * *

><p>It was unanimously decided that instead of playing it out on one stage, the musical would use different areas, both outdoor and indoor, for the different scenes. Fortunately for them, Muggles weren't so imaginative so many areas around them were perfect places for them to use.<p>

The Gryffindor Tower would be utilized as Rapunzel's Tower. Since there was no way for the audience to see any happenings from the outside, several of the backstage crew would be inside the tower watching the scenes as they were acted out. They would then take their memories and place them into multiple Pensieves for the audience to look into when instructed to do so. Parvati and Lavender quickly got to work writing a proposal to use Hogsmeade as the stage for the village. Hogwarts itself was used as a stage for the castle, including the lake. The props included costumes for the cast, thousands of lanterns, and frying pans. Draco brewed a potion for himself that was washed into his hair; when he sang the song that made his hair 'heal', the potion would respond to the sound of his voice singing and cause his hair to illuminate. He called it the Firefly Draught.

Draco and Harry were both fitted for their costumes first; they were the main characters, and that gave them certain 'privilige'.

If one would call standing up for hours being pinched, pricked and squeezed into strange-looking clothes before anyone else a 'privilege'.

Both of them were whisked off to separate rooms while the costume makers fussed over their measurements and created their costumes within an hour. When they came out of their rooms to meet each other, both of their mouths went dry.

Harry gulped and stared at Draco, who was looking quite uncomfortable in a pink dress that was charmed to make his body look feminine, not that it needed much help with that anyway. Her-_his_, Harry chided himself for the slip- hair had lengthened again and was pooled around his feet, making him look all the more womanly. Surprisingly, it also managed to bring out the shocking gray of his eyes, now gleaming a bright mercury. Harry noticed Draco's head nodding in agreement of something, making his hair bob up and down as well. The sight made him quite aroused, and embarrassed that he felt so. He clenched and unclenched his hands in an effort not to slam Draco up against the wall right then and there, rip up his clothes and have his way with him. It wouldn't do to upset the costume-makers who were still in possession of all his clothing.

Draco's eyes raked over Harry's form at the same time. Harry's hair was styled and parted differently. He had been given a potion that made him grow facial hair instantly and now sported a small goatee, making him look more…_rugged_, Draco thought to himself. He nodded his head appreciatively at Harry's costume. The white shirt, blue vest, and brown pants and boots were a welcomed change from the hideously tattered clothes that Harry usually wore. Harry was always good looking, but right now, he looked-_handsome, dashing, irresistible, drop-dead knock-out gorgeous-_really nice. Draco observed his hands clenching and wondered curiously if Harry wanted to scratch himself.

Ginny, who was part of the costume-makers, stepped out of Draco's room to call him back inside when she noticed the looks they were giving each other. She recognised it immediately and quickly pulled Draco and his costume to safety before the both of them could do any damage, and before she could do any to them.

By early September, everything else had been settled. All seemed well and the cast had begun their rehearsal.

* * *

><p><strong>I'm planning to make the next chapter the last one; a bit of rehearsal stuff (maybe) and of course the musical itself. Do you guys want me to put any rehearsal scenes? Any ones in particular? Please leave a review, please. Please. Did you notice me say please? Even just to say 'it's nice', 'it sucked', or 'I never want to read this again, because [insert reason here]'. Authors live and breathe for this stuff. For the public opinion!<strong>

**Lemo**


	3. Interlude

**Oh my gosh! Is this for real? Has she actually done it?**

**Yes, I have. For the first time, Lemo Smith has published two chapters in the same day! When she actually has so many other things to do!**

**Okay, yeah. So anyway. Here's just some pointless smut. And fluff. Or maybe not...? The events fall in between Chapter 1 and Chapter 2, I think. Actually, it can fall anywhere in between Chapter 1, and whenever the end of this story will be.**

**This chapter is dedicated to XXShiro-KunXX, who patiently took the time to read my story and leave a review to boot.**

**Update: 27/10/11. Same kind of stuff that I'm doing as in _And So It Begins. _**

**On with the story!**

* * *

><p><em>Frrsh..<em>

_Frrsh.._

Harry woke up to the sound of bristles gliding softly through hair.

He cracked his eyes open and moved his arms up and down his and Draco's bed.

They slept in the Gryffindor tower that week after countless teasing-mostly about Princess Draco-forced them out of the Slytherin dungeons.

'Dr'co?' He mumbled sleepily; he found the other side strangely empty. 'Wh'r'r you?'

'Right here, love,' came the gentle reply. 'Go back to sleep. It's just past midnight.'

Despite himself, Harry found himself more and more awake. He used one elbow to prop himself up on the bed and used his left hand to rub at his eyes. When he no longer felt groggy, he turned to where Draco was, perched upon the bed, and stared.

And stared. And stared.

Draco… well Draco was pretty much the same. Except for the sheer length of hair that trailed down his back, past the bed and ended in a pile on the other side of the room. With his head bowed down and faced away, he quietly brushed a lock of his hair with careful tenderness, much akin to how one would stroke a feather.

Then he turned to look at Harry.

Moonlight streamed through the window and bounced off Draco's silhouette. His eyes, which were normally dark with some sort of emotion, gleamed like polished silver. His expression was infused with calm, yet there was something in it that one would have immense difficulty in pinpointing. Harry, being the only one to witness that expression, knew the answer as clear as day.

Harry's attention seemed to be fixed on every detail. His skin, a shade of pale ivory that looked sickly on most people, positively glowed. His lips, the lightest shade of pink, were now a shocking red, and looked _so impossibly full._ His hands, those elegant and oh-so-skilled hands, had long fingers which were now caressing his hair.

How do you describe someone like that?

_Unearthly,_ Harry thought dazedly._ Inhuman._ _Ethereal._

'Beautiful,' Harry finally whispered. His hand came up to caress one of Draco's cheeks lovingly. Draco's eyelashes fluttered closed as he leaned into Harry's touch.

_As fair art thou, my bonie lass,_

_So deep in luve am I..._

Harry brought his other hand to Draco's cheek. Draco placed his own upon Harry's.

_And I will luve thee still, my dear,_

_Till all the seas gang dry._

Then Harry pulled Draco closer in a kiss.

Tentative at first, their lips brushed together in hesitancy, steadily growing bolder. Draco grabbed Harry's lower lip between his teeth and nibbled. Harry moaned and plunged his tongue deep into Draco's mouth. Their tongues danced together, moving in sync.

Draco's hands roamed over Harry's back. Harry diverted from his usual routine, which was skimming his hands over any expanse of un-tanned flesh and instead ran his fingers through the sea-_anendlessseaofspungold_- of white-blond hair.

Both of them broke apart for air at the last possible moment. Harry grabbed Draco's neck, pulling him closer-_so_fucking_closeIcansmellhisscent,Icanbreathehisair_- until he lost himself in Draco's eyes. Merlin, he couldn't see anything else other than Draco's eyes.

'You are so fucking _beautiful_, you know that?' Harry growled and smashed their lips together, desperately this time. He felt Draco smile into the kiss and pulled the both of them onto the bed until they lay down, limbs entangled and every inch of skin pressed together. He no longer knew where he ended and Draco began.

'I love you too Harry,' Draco murmured against his lips. Harry pulled away briefly to strip Draco and himself of their clothing, then held Draco flush to his body. His hand slipped down to their erections and he tugged on them slowly, leisurely.

'H-Harry!' Draco panted softly. His hand rested on Harry's as they pulled together, their soft moans and pants mingling intermingling as they neared their release. Harry jerked faster, harder, they were _so close_…

One look at Draco's face contorted in pleasure sent him spiraling over the edge. He groaned loudly and came, his vision turning white and his back bowed, pressing the still-sensitive flesh to Draco's own. He hissed and stayed even longer in the hazy world of bliss, unaware when Draco followed him not a second after.

As he came down from his high, he rolled his weight off and lay beside Draco, so as not to smother him. As he looked around, he saw the entire bed covered in silky blond hair.

'Wow… we're swimming in a sea of gold,' Harry mumbled, entwining his and Draco's hands together. Draco chuckled tiredly and brought their hands to his lips. After a moment he set them down on the bed again. Harry felt himself slipping into the sweet abyss of sleep once again and tried in vain to keep his eyelids from drooping. All too soon, he lost the battle and shut his eyes.

'Goodnight Harry,' Draco whispered, but Harry had already fallen asleep.

Once again, Draco followed not a second after.

* * *

><p><strong>So? How was it, my first (I think?) slash scene? Good? Bad? Lacking in detail? I'm sorry if it was too short, the idea just popped into my head and I wasn't planning on making it very long anyway.<strong>

**The lines about 'luve' also popped into my head as I was furiously writing this. It's from the poem... *goes off to check, then comes back* _My Love is Like a Red, Red Rose _by Robert Burns.**

**So I guess I'll be changing the rating now, oh well.**

**Lemo**


	4. The Poster

**Really sorry for taking down Interlude! Something came up and I just had to take it down here for a while. As an apology, here's my really horrible version of what the flyers for Tangled would be. A very, VERY rough draft, and because of the nature of , there's no fancy stuff. I'm pondering over whether or not I should make an actual flyer and publish it somewhere. Or maybe I'll get someone to do it for me. Ha.**

* * *

><p><em>The Hogwarts Drama Club presents…<em>

**~~~~~Tangled~~~~~**

_A Hogwarts Halloween Musical_

_31 October 1999_

_Director: Blaise Zabini_

_Starring: _

_Draco Malfoy (Rapunzel)_

_Harry Potter (Flynn Rider)_

_Based on a popular Muggle movie, this musical is not to be missed!_


	5. Final Take, Part I

Things were generally going very well. Most people were able to memorize their scripts, and everyone could carry a tune, thank Merlin. Of course, there were the frequent slip-ups, and somewhat embarrassing moments, but eventually the cast was able to go through those smoothly, save the occasional student dissolving into fits of giggles. Other scenes had them so worked up that several members of cast had to stop after every take because they burst into tears. There were the ones that were downright funny, and ones that, ironic as it was since they lived in the Wizarding world, were simply… magical.

As some nameless person once said, time flies when you're having fun. Which was exactly what happened, the Hogwarts Drama Club realized as they abandoned whatever activities they were doing and rushed towards the club room on October thirty-first. Classes had been cancelled for the day, as was the norm for Holidays. Once there, several Silencing spells were cast onto the room before the club erupted into chaos.

As Harry stood in place being fitted into his costume and resisting the urge to scratch his newly re-grown goatee, he stared at Draco who was sitting on a chair not far away from him, getting his hair pleated for practice by his make-up artists. The hustle and bustle of people running about faded into the background and became little more than white noise as he reminisced their earlier weeks.

* * *

><p><em>Several club members stood below in trepidation, while passers-by looked on in curiosity. Harry was simply dreading the moment he made it through that window. He couldn't decide whether to go faster or slower as he drove his tools into the walls, slowly climbing up the Gryffindor Tower. He saw that Draco was positively gleeful when Blaise Zabini, their director, announced that they would rehearse that scene, the bloody git. He knew there would be no mercy for him the moment he saw Draco's smirk growing on his face.<em>

_Harry grunted and climbed over the ledge that was the last obstacle preventing him from his fate. He quickly leapt over it and shut the door quickly, panting. He sagged against the wall in relief._

_He desperately wanted any sort of excuse not to go through with this scene. But upon noticing the Pensieve crew standing in the shadows, watching his every move with amusement and anticipation, he immediately felt a stab of guilt at even thinking of causing trouble for the club members. Besides, he acknowledged grudgingly, they wouldn't want to miss this for anything._

_Harry internally cringed and steeled himself for what would come. Pushing himself off the pillar, he pull off his satchel, opened it and gazed adoringly at the prized possession within._

_'Ahh,' Harry sighed. 'Alone at last.' He mentally counted the beats in his head as he fought to keep his smile from turning into a grimace._

One, two…

_The resounding Tong! echoed around the room as Draco brought his trusty frying pan onto Harry's head._

_The last thing Harry heard was the muffled laughter from the Pensieve crew before his eyes rolled into the back of his head and he was thrown into the black abyss of unconsciousness._

* * *

><p>Harry snapped out of his flashback when Draco snapped his fingers in front of him. The hours passed into a blur and before he knew it, they were moving to their next stage.<p>

'Harry!' Draco snapped at him. 'Have you not been listening to me? Your arse needs to move _right this second_, because we need to start getting to Hogsmeade right _now _if we don't want to be late!'

Harry could do nothing once again as he stared at Draco. It wasn't that he had never seen Draco like that before; in fact, they had seen each other all dressed up at least a hundred times prior to the musical. He just never could get over the fact that Draco was simply so _amazing_ in a dress, with his endless river of hair all pulled into a giant was even adorned with small flowers. He let himself be dragged by the collar by a very peeved Draco out of the Forbidden Forest.

* * *

><p><em>Earlier...<em>

Sitting on a root of one of the many gigantic trees in the Forbidden Forest, Harry watched in curiosity and awe as Draco gently wrapped his 'injured' hand. It wasn't really injured, but just to make his acting more 'realistic', as Blaise claimed, it had been lightly burned. Nothing serious, but it did throb quite a bit.

'So, you're being strangely cryptic as you wrap your magic hair around my hand,' Harry said in a conversational tone as he looked sceptically at Draco. He had heard about his proud invention- ... the Firefly draught, was it called? - but hadn't actually remembered any time when he saw it in action. He suspected that someone Obliviated him quite a number of times just to keep it a secret, once again a tactic to make his acting more believable. Draco was his prime suspect, but he began to have his doubts as he gave Harry the same reason as everyone else, which was that the extra hair lying around was to blame. ('It's really not _my_ fault if _you_ keep tripping around on it and hitting your head. I'm quite surprised it still looks as round as it does.')

Harry winced and couldn't help the pained, 'Ah!' that escaped him as one particular layer had been wrapped around his hand a little too tightly. Draco, who was watching Harry intently as he spoke,cringed.

'Sorry.' Draco apologised sincerely. He hated hurting Harry, no matter what the reason. 'Just, don't… don't freak out.' He looked warily at Harry, who was eyeing his hand then looking back at him. Draco heaved a sigh and gave Harry one last look before closing his eyes, and began to sing.

_Flower, gleam and glow_

Harry had rarely heard Draco sing, so reluctant was he to do so in front of an audience. He became even more enraptured with his voice as Draco continued his song; but it was impossible not to notice when Draco's hair began to illuminate brightly from the roots.

_Let your powers shine_

Harry's eyes widened and the mysterious glow spread down the length of Draco's hair. Among the torrent of emotions Harry was experiencing, there was no small amount of relief that Draco's eyes were closed, because he was_ seriously_ looking freaked out right now. He also had a newfound respect for Draco's potion making abilities, because really, _who_ else can get their hair to do such a thing? As far as he knew, Draco was currently the only one in the world who had been bestowed such an honour.

_Make the clock reverse,_

_Bring back what once was mine._

Okay. This was just too freaky.

_Heal what has been hurt_

Bringing his gaze back to his hand when the very ends had begun to illuminate brightly, Harry found that he couldn't tear his gaze away. His hand tingled slightly and he felt a rush of warmth, not fast and searing but like a wave that slowly washed over him.

_Change the Fates' design_

_Save what has been lost;_

_Bring back what once was mine_

Finally, he managed to do so and stared once again at Draco. He knew that Draco's song would be finished soon from the several instances of eavesdropping on Draco when he sang all alone in an empty room.

_What once, was mine._

Draco opened his eyes and stared at Harry in uncertainty as well as apprehension, both of which were really quite genuine. His hair stopped glowing as soon as it stopped responding to his voice. Harry quickly unwrapped the odd bandage from his hand and flexed his hand, letting out a sound that was most definitely NOT a squeak. Call it a... manly sound of surprise, if you will. He began to hyperventilate and alternated his view of his hand, turning it over several times. Before he could break out in full-blown hysterics, Draco stretched his palms out in front of him and said, 'Please don't freak out!'

Damn. And just as Harry was about to yell out, too. Instead the sound caught in his throat and he was left with his mouth wide open, looking very similar to a fish.

Silence ensued.

'A-a-I'm not freaking out are you freaking out I'm just very interested in your hair and the magic qualities it possesses how long has it been doing that exactly?'

He was _so _freaking out. It was understandable, after all.

* * *

><p>At Hogsmeade, the cast were getting ready for their dance scene. This time, the audience were encouraged to participate in the dance as well.<p>

The musicians hired were brought forth, along with Draco, to the village square. Pansy, the coreographer, silenced the murmurs amongst the audience and turned back to the four men, who waited expectantly.

'Okay! And a-one, two, a-one two three four!'

* * *

><p>Draco stared intently on the mural on the wall as the three musicians walked past- One played a violin, another the flute and the last one a lute- and began to play a cheerful tune. Harry turned from the stall he bought their lunch from (two loaves of bread and some cheese), and for probably the thousandth time since the start of this production, he was rendered speechless.<p>

Draco twirled around on the spot according to the music, his giant braid turning with him. His feet touched the ground as lightly as the touch of a feather, and only for the briefest of moments before they were in the air again. On his face, he wore an expression of carefree joy. With a delighted smile dancing across his face, he went over to the watching crowd and pulled over several of them; a young boy watching excitedly, a rather shy young man who halfheartedly protested as he was dragged along, a sting of three people who just happened to be standing beside each other and a young woman standing outside her flower shop.

Hands clapped to the beat and more villagers joined the the crowd that was quickly getting larger. Harry crossed his arms and watched fondly. Suddenly, someone (probably one of the crew, those buggers) pushed him into the crowd and he had not even a second to glare at the culprit before he was yanked into the dance.

Draco and Harry and danced in different pairs and almost made it back to each other, their arms were outstretched and their hands, their _fingers_ were almost _touching_, before the were separated once again. Both of them gave each other smiles of mild frustration as they were whisked away.

The violinist took the centre stage, pulling the bow over his strings passionately and bringing out a clear, strong tune. Everyone leapt and kicked a foot in the air, twirling before landing on the ground.

They danced all the way till sundown, as the song finally reached a climax. Harry turned to look for Draco. The person in question was spun towards him, closing his eyes and losing himself in the ebb and flow of the music. His dress twirled madly and his feet tapped the ground never for more than a fraction of a second. Closer and closer they came, until...

They finally came back to each other, hands clasped, chests heaving, and the music stopped. They could do nothing else but stare into the other's face while the crowd around them burst into an enthusiastic round of applause. Then, someone shouted, 'To the boats!'

Startled, they looked around as if only just having gained awareness of their surroundings. The pair hastily separated and looked away, their faces flushed with both exertion and embarrassment.

* * *

><p>'Great job, everyone! Take a half-hour break, then we're heading back to the docks at the Hogwarts Lake for the boat scene!' Blaise shouted over the din of numerous conversations. He then turned to the backstage crew for discussion.<p>

Both the audience and the cast clapped, cheered and congratulated Harry and Draco on their great performance, Draco for his exceptional dancing and Harry on simply being able to do so despite his renowned possession of two left feet.

The two in question grinned and hugged each other. Draco pulled back slightly to give Harry a 'Congratulations!' and a quick smooch on the cheek. His eyes widened afterwards and he stepped away, blushing as red as a tomato and turning his head away from his raven-haired lover. Harry's face turned exactly the same colour as he stared at Draco.

'So, it seems that we'll get to hear your bea-_u_-tiful voice later, huh handsome?' Turning back to face Harry, Draco's face was still a bright red, but he smiled cheekily and elbowed him lightly on the side. Harry only bushed even harder and muttered, 'Shut up.'

The pair linked hands and strode down Hogsmeade, eager not to waste their precious rest time before they went off to one of the most stressful and important times of their lives.

* * *

><p><strong>I know that this is more than a little disorienting for you to read this story, what with all the weird stuff I've been doing. I'd just like to apologise for all the trouble this is causing you guys.<strong>

**The long overdue disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, so ha! No one to sue here.**

**This was orignally to be the last chapter, but for a variety of reasons I have split it into two. One of them being, I have _quite _a plan for Part II. And also because my eyes are beginning to hurt. ****Because I absolutely _could not _figure out one of the lines of the Healing song, I searched for it. I'd like to give credit to it by placing the link here: http: / answers (dot) yahoo (dot) com / question / index?qid=20110310165408AAPuQ0d . The full stop just now is NOT part of the link.**

**A few other notes about this chapter. One, for the dance in Hogsmeade, I took out the other scenes that were placed in between, for example Rapunzel and Flynn flipping through books in a quaint little bookshop. Should I have put them inside? Please tell me what you think!**

** Second, remember this line?**

_'A-a-I'm not freaking out are you freaking out I'm just very interested in your hair and the magic qualities it possesses how long has it been doing that exactly?'_

**It was originally typed out such that there were no spaces between the words, but this site won't let me do that for some reason. Hmph. So if you'd like, just imagine it without the spaces or leave it like that. Your call.**

**Thirdly, I had a little bit (a LOT) of trouble with describing Draco dancing, so I got some help from my friend, who wrote me this sentence.**

_His feet glided over the ground, as if they were as light as the brush of a feather, yet there was a hidden fire, burning with the passion of a hundred suns lurking behind those flittering movements._

**So I used it as a template and drastically edited it. Which one did you like?**

**Finally, would you guys like me to have a little you-know-what scene after everything? I'd love to hear your opinions, but if the number of 'no's outweigh the 'yes's, don't worry, because I'll still be making the final call.**

**Once, again, here is Final Take, Part I. Hope you guys enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing this, despite the fact that my throat is really killing me now.**

**Don't get sick,**

**Lemo**

**P.S. I'm very, very sorry for my antics. And the extra long author's note. I think it's because I didn't do my usual routine: One at the top and one at the bottom.**

**P.P.S Over 3,000 words! Woo! *dances in seat* And take note that I had to watch and re-watch several scenes, all of which were only a few seconds long, and had to squeeze out words from there. In fact, I actually wrote several hundred words worth of other stuff before scrapping the idea and starting this from scratch. Maybe I'll put it up afterwards, like bonus scenes or something. AND, don't forget my tendency to edit, and edit, and edit.**

**P.P.P.S I made it! Posted it by my deadline. I'm SOO happy right now; I'd be even happier if I wasn't so sick. And I've _got _to stop with the Post Scriptums! (Haha, see? I know what it stands for.) You guys know that the author's notes, especially this author's, can be ignored, right?**

**P.P.P.P.S I bet no one's ever gone this far to forget what they wanted to write. This chapter is partially dedicated to Beersmoo, who helped me out quite a lot with this, and also to my health, which bravely took the fall in order for me to get this out. Let your sacrifice not be in vain.**


	6. Final Take, Part II

**Another disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, and I also don't own Tangled. Sorry, not in the mood for something witty.**

**In the last chapter, I described the dance scene. Now, I've checked maps of Hogsmeade, and what I've seen does not indicate an actual space large enough for the dance to take place. But since this is my story, I will alter the land to do my bidding.**

**Which brings me to my next point. My story, my rules. I've sticked to the Tangled (movie) storyline as much as possible, and written the dialogue hopefully word for word. All that changes in this chapter. I will edit the musical as I see fit, and I am just warning you in advance. At last, I get to write the scene I've been dying to write for so long! For that, it will be mostly based on the art that I've based this very story on, and possibly from the movie as well. I recommend that you look at the art again before reading the scene.**

**Mizore Kibishi, remember the surprise I was talking about? Well, it's not much, quite small really, but I do hope that you like it.**

**Dedicated to Elvira, one of my very first penpals.**

* * *

><p>All too soon, the allotted time for their break had passed and everyone was heading towards the docks. Dusk had just fallen and the last vestiges of sunlight scattered across the lake, making it look as though the lake shimmered with shards of bright orange.<p>

Draco's forehead broke out in a sweat as he tugged on the sleeves of his dress. He scowled briefly before resettling his face into an expressionless mask so that one of the artists could re-do his make-up. (Did he _really _need make-up? Come on.) His eyes gazed at his surroundings, taking in the people running around to hand out the piles of lanterns to anyone who wanted to participate (and pretty much anyone who was standing around), Blaise muttering over the script to himself whilst stroking his chin thoughtfully and pacing around, and Hermione ushering the enthusiastic audience away to their actual viewing location before finally settling on his lover, who was looking out at the lake's horizon while his make-up artists were doing their last minute touch-ups.

Once the artists had done their job and left Draco to his own devices, he walked over to Harry, whose back was facing him. Not wanting to startle him, Draco gently touched Harry's shoulder first before taking one of his hands in his own.

'Love, are you alright?' He asked softly. Harry continued to stare out at the lake while giving a soft reply in return.

'Yes. I was just thinking once again, about how far we've come since…' Harry trailed off, gaining a distant look in his eyes once more. Draco smiled and squeezed his hand. He knew that Harry wasn't just talking about the musical.

Anxious to get Harry out of his brooding, Draco snapped his fingers in front of Harry's face. Surprised, Harry blinked several times before turning to look at him. This time it was Draco's turn to be at a loss for words.

The sunlight shone off of Harry's silhouette and gave him a beautiful golden glow. His eyes, through their spectacles. shone like polished emeralds and they stared at Draco unwaveringly. Draco became breathless for a moment when he saw the love that shone in Harry's eyes, like he always did; and he'd never get tired of that. Harry's lips, slightly chapped, curved upwards in a smile.

When Draco came back to the world, he smirked and said wryly, 'Come on, _Eugene_.' Harry grimaced at the name. 'It's almost time. I wonder, will you actually be able to row a boat or just sink it?' Harry mock glared at Draco and _harrumphed _before giving a sly smile that immediately made Draco nervous.

Suddenly and without warning, Harry quite literally swept Draco off of his feet and into his arms. Draco yelped at the sudden change in his balance and glared murderously. Harry quirked an eyebrow and purred, 'Don't worry, _Princess _Draco; I won't let you drown.'

Draco's only response to that was the meeting of his knee and Harry's groin before calmly picking himself up, dusting off his dress and walking off.

* * *

><p>Hermione searched through the crowd of buzzing people that literally spread along the entire coast of the lake and finally spotted two tall ginger heads. She set off to meet them, lanterns in her arms.<p>

'Fred! George!' Hermione greeted the pair warmly. 'I'm so glad you could make it.'

'Well, 'Mione,' both of them replied in unison, 'we wouldn't miss anything our dear sister-in-law took the time to create, now could we?'

Hermione blushed furiously and punched their arms in embarrassment, just barely managing not to drop the things in her arms.

'Ow! That-' George began.

'Hurt!' Fred finished.

'Serves you two prats right.' Hermione muttered. Fred and George grinned and tipped their imaginary hats. Sighing dramatically, Hermione took two of the lanterns in her pile and handed them over.

'Here are your lanterns, and _don't _do anything with them until word is given to do so.' She warned.

'Course 'Mione! We won't do a thing!' The twins chorused.

An idiot wouldn't believe them, of course, but Hermione was far too busy at the moment to do anything about it. Bidding them a quick farewell, she went to distribute more lanterns to the audience, and to look for her boyfriend.

* * *

><p>Ron, unfortunately, was at one end of the crowd while Hermione was at the other. He cast a <em>Sonorus <em>on himself and hollered first, causing everyone to cease their talking and cover their ears.

Satisfied with the attention, Ron stepped onto a wooden platform built by the club members. His height gave him an advantage as he looked down at the people who were staring right back up at him. He spotted Hermione amongst them, looking at him and smiling. Ron cleared his throat and began his announcement.

'Right, does everyone have a lantern?' There were murmurs of acknowledgement. 'Brilliant.'

'So these lanterns,' He pointed to one in his hand, 'are for later on in the scene. One of our people will release the first one, and that will be the cue for all of you to let go. Now, for those who can do so, remember to light your lanterns with a small _Incendio_. Children, please get an adult to do so. Any questions? That is all and please wait patiently; the musical will begin shortly.' He cast a _Quietus _and stepped off the platform, ready to meet Hermione halfway.

* * *

><p>In a small spot on the coast, well away from the watchful eyes of the audience, Draco and Harry gingerly clambered into the small boat, careful not to make it sway from side to side too much. As they settled in the slender craft, Harry fitted two white packages snugly under his seat when Draco wasn't looking, and picked up the oars. Ginny, standing on the coast, fussed over them for a short moment ('Do you have everything? Are you safely seated?' '<em>Yes, <em>mother.') before deeming them ready and sent them off.

Watching Harry slowly row off into the distance, Ginny sighed, wrapping her arms around herself. She was certainly lucky that Harry broke things off, because after the war both realized that their feelings had cooled off. Since then, they remained good friends, great friends even but it certainly was quite sad that she didn't have a chance with Harry anymore, he who was much more well-mannered than the average bloke. Such a shame, she mused, that he turned out to be gay after all. And with Draco Malfoy, no less! She shook her head to dispel her thoughts and instead focused on the boat, now a vaguely recognizable blot in the distance.

Ginny started when she felt a bigger pair of arms encircle her, hands rubbing at her forearms to give her warmth. Smiling, she closed her eyes and tipped her head back to rest on Dean's shoulder.

'Let's go back, Gin,' He murmured into her hair.

'Yes, let's.'

Dean maneuvered them to turn around and head back down the coast. Behind them, the castle's yellow lights twinkled merrily, as did the stars.

* * *

><p>'Okay, everyone hush!' Hermione was now on the platform, along with Ron, getting the audience to be silent. A few of them had noticed the small boat slowly moving towards the centre of the lake, the giant castle behind it. Loud whispers were silenced with even louder <em>shhh<em>s as everyone began to divide their attention between Hermione and the boat.

'So I see that some of you have already noticed our two characters Rapunzel and Flynn already,' Hermione remarked dryly. 'Now, I hope you all remember what had been announced before, and for your convenience, _Sonorus _charms have been placed on the cast so you can hear them when they talk... or sing.' Excited murmurs grew in volume before being silenced once again.

'Everyone please have your lanterns ready, and once again, please enjoy the show.' She gave a little curtsy and Ron a bow, the two of them silently stepping off the stage.

'I wonder why so little people know the identities of our main characters?' Hermione thought aloud as the two of them strode, hands linked and swinging back and forth, to the school.

'Well, according to the people in charge of our advertising, most of the audience had apparently found out about this by word of mouth.' Ron remarked. 'You know how that works, 'Mione. They only tell others the barest of details. It's that, or some people are just really ignorant.'

They stopped a few paces from the gates when Hermione turned towards Ron, an unreadable expression on her face. Ron gulped when she moved closer. She gave him a small peck on the cheek and murmured, 'My smart little lion,' before turning back and setting off towards the school again. She had to drag Ron along this time, who didn't seem to be capable of anything except flushing as red as a tomato and blinking repeatedly.

* * *

><p>A mere several metres from their designated stopping point, Harry stopped looking behind him and turned to Draco. The person in question had propped his elbows onto the side of the boat, staring at the scenery.<p>

'Ready, Dragon?' Harry murmured. He wanted to reach out one hand to his lover, but they hadn't reached their destination yet, and he needed both limbs to row the boat. Now was not the time.

'As ready as can be,' Draco mumbled in reply. He closed his eyes and took several deep breaths, preparing himself for what would be coming soon. He settled his hands back onto his lap and looked back at Harry, who continued to row quietly.

* * *

><p>Back at the castle, Ron, Hermione, Dean and Ginny arrived at the same time at the meeting place of the rest of the club members and a few special guests, which included the Weasley twins, after much whining. A room on the south side of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, the side facing the lake, had been loaned out to the club to let them have a unique view of the scene.<p>

Two of those guests, however, were not merely guests but also had significance in the musical.

Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy sat on two chairs adjacent to each other, holding a quiet conversation with Blaise, who sat directly opposite them. On the table between Blaise and the Malfoys sat a single lantern, the only one to be decorated with a single purple sun.

The two couples went over to the refreshments table, making themselves comfortable now that their job was done for the moment. After a few minutes, Lucius and Narcissa both thanked Blaise politely, Lucius shaking Blaise's hand while Narcissa stood up gracefully and walked away from them.

'Thank you, once again for inviting us to the musical. Even if you hadn't, we would have come to watch our son anyway.' Lucius said to Blaise. His once cold demeanor had softened somewhat since the the threat of the Dark Lord had vanished, once and for all. 'I cannot imagine the trouble this causes you, bringing a former Death Eater and his wife this close to the students.'

Blaise scoffed lightly, waiving a hand in dismissal. 'It's nothing, Mr. Malfoy, really. It's not as hard as you think, now that more people accept Mrs. Malfoy's saving Harry from Voldemort. Besides, this _was _Draco's idea after all.'

Lucius' eyes widened every so slightly. 'Really now?' His tone held incredulity and a touch of wonder, as well as a warm undercurrent of love. 'I had thought previously that my son was no longer as fond of us, of _me_, after all that had happened.' Both men pretended not to notice when Lucius' eyes got slightly misty as he spoke and he quickly dabbed at them with a hankerchief.

'Lucius! Come and watch, we have but a few minutes until we are needed.' Narcissa's voice rang clearly but not loudly from the balcony. Lucius thanked Blaise once again before making his way over, placing a hand over her shoulder that she covered with her own.

Narcissa did not turn to face him when she talked, she merely continued to watch the tiny boat bob in place on the dark waves. 'Our little Dragon has done us much proud, hasn't he?' Her voice was so quiet that Lucius had to lean in a bit to hear it.

'Yes, he certainly has,' Lucius agreed, allowing himself a small smile as he bent down to kiss her hair. Standing straight once more, he continued in a drawl, 'Although I would much prefer if he does not need to dress as the opposite gender when he does so.' Narcissa laughed softly, the sound of wind chimes tinkling in the night breeze.

* * *

><p>Mere moments before, the blonde and the raven-haired people on the boat were Draco and Harry. Now, to them and to everyone else, they were Rapunzel and Flynn.<p>

Rapunzel sighed to herself, looking down at the dark waters that gently rocked their boat. Flynn, ever the observant one, immediately asked concernedly, 'Are you okay?'

'I'm... terrified.'

'Why?'

Rapunzel continued to avoid Flynn's questioning gaze as she spoke. 'I've been looking out of a window for _eighteen years_, _dreaming_, about what it might feel like when those lights rise in the sky.

'What if it's not everything I dreamed it would be?'

Flynn stared at her for several moments before he replied with a quiet conviction.

'It will be.'

Rapunzel gave a sound of acknowledgement and finally looked back at him. 'And what if it _is_? What do I do then?'

Flynn looked out at the sea. 'Well that's the good part, I guess.' He gave a small shrug and continued, 'You get to go find a new dream.'

Rapunzel smiled at him, and the two of them looked back at the castle, waiting for the event to begin.

* * *

><p>Out at the coast, the girls were squealing as quietly as a squeal could get, and the guys were squinting to get a better look at the pretty girl in the boat. Others craned their necks as they spotted movement above them, at a part of the castle.<p>

* * *

><p>Mizore Kibishi, a Gryffindor prefect, announced loudly, 'It's almost time everyone! Get your lanterns ready and head to the balconies!' She picked up her own lantern and, noticing the forgotten lantern on the table, picked it up as well. She strode quickly towards the Malfoys, tapping on Lucius' shoulder lightly and handing him their lantern with a nervous but friendly smile. To her immense relief, it elicited a smile from the both of them, and a murmur of thanks from Narcissa. She then left them to themselves, hurrying to join her friends.<p>

Narcissa gently took it away from Lucius' hands and set it down on the balcony railing. She pulled out a necklace slightly hidden by Lucius' robes that he wore with the Malfoy crest dangling from it, and cupped his face. She smiled sadly at his solemn expression.

'Ready, my love?' She murmured, her voice barely above a whisper.

Lucius sighed and let his shoulders sag just the tiniest bit. He looked back at her, his expression despondent. He thought about how he had failed his family by endangering them with the Dark Lord, and how long they would suffer the consequences for his actions. His Malfoy mask cracked and a single tear slid down his cheek. Narcissa's heart wrenched at this sight, this version of Lucius with his barriers worn down; it was something that no one else should ever have the privilege to see, except his family.

Narcissa wiped away the tear with a thumb and placed her other hand on Lucius' face. He quickly grasped on to it for comfort. The two of them slowly turned back into the cool night, where the lantern sat waiting for them. They each took the lantern in one of their hands. Narcissa pulled her wand out of her robes and whispered, '_Incendio_,' lighting up the lantern with a small flame.

The silence was deafening as everyone watched patiently, waiting for their cue. Lucius gave an almost imperceptible smile and nodded to Narcissa. Together, they coaxed their lantern into the air.

* * *

><p>As the first lantern floated higher into the sky, the people in the castle and below it released their lanterns in a chain reaction. It was like watching a large wave of light cascade down the castle and across the coast, even entering Hogsmeade and going as far as the station.<p>

From their boat, Draco and Harry were biding their time by plucking flowers from Draco's hair and having Draco arrange them on the water. As Draco placed the last flower onto the surface, creating a 'v' shape, he noticed a tiny light reflected onto the water, moving steadily away from the castle's reflection.

A spell well known amongst actors and musicians was cast at the moment, whereupon a voice talked (or in this case, sung) in everyone's head, spelled to sound like whichever person was meant to sing it. Harry was the one to do it, as it was almost guaranteed that he could perform a spell of such magnitude on such a large group of people without much strain. He closed his eyes briefly, and thought, '_Vox in caput, Draco Malfoy et Harry Potter.'_

_All those days, watching through the windows_

Draco watched the mysterious speck a little longer in amusement before his eyes widened in comprehension. His head snapped up to the sky.

_All those years outside looking in_

_All that time, never even knowing_

_Just how blind I've been_

He scrambled to the other side of the boat, causing it to come dangerously close to overturning, and Harry to lose his balance. He climbed onto the figurehead on that end and held tightly onto it, watching the tiny speck float away from the safety of the kingdom and into the vastness of the sky- a beacon of light in the darkness of night.

_Now I'm here, blinking in the starlight_

_Now I'm here, suddenly I see_

_Standing here_

_It's all so clear_

_I'm where I'm meant to be_

Hundreds of thousands of lanterns followed from the coast, enough to rival the stars in the sky. Ships docked at the sides unexpectedly released lanterns too (there were too many people to fit on the land). Lanterns from Hogsmeade, and everywhere else followed soon after. They came in clusters, looking for all the world like tiny fireflies rising together.

_And at last I see the light_

_And it's like the fog has lifted_

The view rivaled that of the Aurora Borealis. New lanterns continued to stream out of the land, like a fountain of light. They came in all shapes and sizes, and some fires burned more brightly than others. Placed together, the mass of diversity created a most stunning picture, one that everyone would forever remember, and never forget.

_And at last I see the light_

_And it's like the sky is new_

Draco sighed, resting his cheeks on his hands. He didn't need a script to dictate how he acted right now. Draco watched them with a dreamy fascination, feeling a slow wave of warmth from his core spread slowly to the tips of his fingers and toes. If he hadn't taken the role, then he might never have been able to witness this, and from a spectacular vantage point as well.

_And it's warm, and real, and bright_

_And the world has somehow shifted._

Was it just him, or did he see his shadow in front? And what was that warmth on his back?

_All at once, everything is different_

_Now that I see you_

Draco blinked in confusion before realising that it was real. In this part of the script, they were told to do whatever they saw fit, so when he turned around he was wholly astonished to find Harry holding two lit lanterns in the palms of his hands, his head cocked in invitation.

Draco excitedly moved back to his seat and sat down, alternating between glancing at the lanterns and Harry. Draco had contented himself with simply watching; never in his wildest dreams would he have ever imagined being able to take part in something as... _grand_, as this. His mouth formed a small 'o' as he remembered what he had forgotten, and he turned behind to grab something.

Draco pulled out a tiny satchel that _he _had slipped in when Harry hadn't noticed. In it was a ring, embellished with several small gemstones and the Malfoy crest, protected by many Cushioning charms. It had been passed down from generation to generation of Malfoy, and it was given to the one lucky enough to become a Malfoy's beloved. He had planned on giving it much sooner to Harry, but with all his insecurities (The Boy Who Lived and a Death Eater's _son, _who wouldn't?) and their hectic schedules, the moment was continuously delayed. Before the start of the day, Draco realised that the special occasion he had been waiting for was right here, and he would be a complete fool not to take it.

'I should've given it to you before, but I was just scared,' he explained to Harry, 'and the thing is, I'm not scared anymore.' He shut his eyes briefly before continuing.

'You know what I mean?'

Harry still didn't know what exactly was in that satchel, but he knew it was important. He set down a lantern in one hand to gently push it down.

'I'm starting to.' For now, it would wait. His main goal here was to let Draco enjoy the night, with no distractions, no obstacles in the way.

Harry looked into Draco's eyes, that beautiful shade of gray like a storm cloud, or the sky just before it rained. His gaze never wavered, as Draco gave a wide smile in return.

_All those days, chasing down a daydream_

Draco took one lantern from Harry, and together they released theirs to join the countless others floating around them.

_All those years, living in a blur_

Their lanterns never strayed away, instead circling each other as they slowly flew higher in the sky.

_All that time, never truly seeing_

_Things the way they were_

The scenery of thousands of lanterns hovering in the air was not something that one saw everyday. In fact, it was something one could only hope to encounter in their lifetime. Given the chance, anyone else wouldn't waste it for anything, staring at it for as long as they could, trying as hard as possible to commit this image to memory.

Harry looked at their lanterns for a mere second and looked at Draco instead.

_Now she's here, shining in the starlight_

_Now she's here, suddenly I know_

He smiled fondly at his lover, who was looking utterly enraptured. Draco turned to Harry and excitedly pointed to the a lantern dipping towards the sea, the very lantern that his own parents released, although Draco didn't know that. He leaned out of the boat as far as he could and stretched out one arm, fingers stretched as well. He caught the edge of the lantern just in time and gently coaxed it upward once again.

_If she's here, it's crystal clear_

Harry remembered the lyrics of the song that was currently playing in everyone else's head, save his and Draco's. He lowered his eyes for a moment and thought to himself. Draco was, in so many was, like Rapunzel. A force of nature, something to be reckoned with. Someone that inevitably and irrevocably changed his life. He realised this, and not for the first time, he was glad that he and Draco had taken part in this.

_I'm where I'm meant to go_

Silently, he ended the spell with a _Finite Incantatem_ and took one of Draco's hands in his. Draco knew that it was their cue to sing, and took in a deep breath.

* * *

><p>Watching out of one of the large windows were the Weasley twins, Hermione, Ginny and Ron. Fred and George continued to pester the other three in an attempt to find out who the beautiful lady was. Finally, Ginny grew annoyed with their antics and hissed, 'Look at his <em>eyes<em>, you idiots!' which earned a giant shushing and venomous glares shot at them.

Suddenly, they felt the spell that they knew was cast upon them end. It could only be described as having a presence that weighed at the back of their minds slowly recede and vanish, leaving them alone with their thoughts once more. Hermione and Ginny grinned at each other, their intense stares conveying their otherwise silent squeals.

Then the singing began.

A few paces down, at the centre balcony, Lucius and Narcissa watched over their son silently. Identical smiles covered their faces, but neither of them noticed.

* * *

><p><em>And at last I see the light<em>

_And it's like the fog has lifted_

Draco and Harry sang together, the pair of their linked hands slowly comping upwards between their chests. Both of them had eyes only for each other, as silver met bespectacled emeralds.

_And at last I see the light_

_And it's like the sky is new_

The pair of voices rang all throughout the land, strong and clear and suffused with emotion.

_And it's warm and real and bright_

_And the world has somehow shifted._

Their voices died down to a barely audible whisper, even to them at the last word. Draco and Harry's faces came closer, closer, impossibly close. Their breaths-still slow and steady-intermingled; the surroundings became an indistinguishable blur.

Draco's eyes slid shut as they began to sing once again, whilst Harry felt his features rearrange in a small smile.

_All at once, everything looks different_

_Now that I see you._

All around them, whistles, cheers, squeals and claps emanated from the crowds, but they paid no heed to the noise. Harry brought his other hand up and cupped Draco's face, who's eyes fluttered open at the touch. Harry felt the urge to kiss Draco-_doitdoitDOIT,justleanforwardand- _and resisted it, but his halfhearted attempts were in vain.

Harry pulled them even closer until there was hardly any space separating them, only the tiniest sliver of air. He saw Draco's gaze flicker down to his lips before looking back up at him.

_Oh, to bloody Hell with it._

That took away any last restraints he had and he let himself go, yanking their faces together.

* * *

><p>Fred and George both pounded a fist onto a palm and pointed at the barely visble boat resting in the centre of the lake, chorusing, 'Is that MALFOY?'<p>

'So sweet...' Hermione and Ginny sighed. The two girls were clasping each other's hands and tears streamed down their faces.

Ron shuddered and prepared to head down to fetch them.

* * *

><p>The action was rough, but the kiss was surprisingly gentle, a press of the lips at most. Dimly, Harry's ears registered the gasps of the audience, followed by an almost deafening noise of applause and hoots of appreciation. He felt more than heard Draco's laugh and they pulled away, faces slightly flushed and their chests heaving slightly.<p>

Harry and Draco both flexed their hands, and looked down in surprise as they realised the tight clasp that their hands were still in. Someone had thankfully remembered cast a _Quietus _on them, though they didn't recall who. Draco looked around, and noticed Ron waving them over and calling at them from the coast nearest to Hogwarts. He turned back to Harry and squeezed his hand.

'Should we go back now? Weasley is calling us,' Draco murmured as Harry pulled him close and rested his chin on Draco's hair.

'Mm... not yet.' Harry adjusted Draco with his free hand so that he was facing Harry again. Draco stared back at him, one corner of his mouth quirked up.

Much to Ron's horror and annoyance, they made no effort to move back to shore, instead choosing to kiss each other passionately. They both smiled into the kiss when they heard Ron yell and clap his hand over his eyes.

* * *

><p><strong>*cracks knuckles*... I'm...done? Really? I'm done with this? I'm very sorry for taking so long to write this.<strong>

**Anyway, I hope you all enjoyed reading this, because I really had a lot of fun writing it. (My longest chapter yet, at 5,292 words!) Especially the scene where they _finally _sing the song, I See The Light. Thanks to Last Song Syndrome, that will be stuck in my head for a long time. In fact, it's playing in my head as I am typing this.**

**Should I end this here? I was planning for a party after this, as the sort of epilogue to the tale, or maybe I should just leave it as it is. And what did you all think of this chapter? Is it weird, having so many POVs, or was the transition between them too... I don't know how to describe it. Please leave a review!**

**I do think I have much more to say, but in an effort not to make my author's note as long as the previous chapter, I shall end it here.**

**Lemo**

_Vox in caput, Draco Malfoy et Harry Potter- _A voice in one's head, Draco Malfoy and Harry Potter


End file.
